Geständnisse im Sonnenuntergang
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: ne Dakari & Taiora .... Nicht wegen dem AN wundern, liegt daran das diese Geschichte original nicht dafür bestimmt war, hier gepostet zu werden. Aber egal


Vorneweg : Ein A/N: Moin meine treuen Freunde des Digimonanimes. Hier eine weitere Geschichte meiner Person, diesmal etwas romantischer und eventuel mit Hentainhalten.  
Desweiteren entschuldige ich mich für die Fehler aus meiner zweiten Geschichte die hier zu finden ist, die mit Malomyotismon im Kampf (Wird später geuploaded). Habe an einer Stelle vergessen hinzuschreiben wer etwas zu Gennai sagte. Nur durch den Satz dernach konnte man das merken, Gomenassei !! 

Geständnisse im Sonnenuntergang

Nach dem Kampf mit Malomyotismon sind mittlerweile 2 jahre vergangen.  
Die Digiwelt entwickelt sich prächtig, die Digiritter leben ihr Leben sofern es ihnen möglich ist. Inzwischen hatte jeder Mensch auf der Welt ein Digimon. Eines Tages wollten alle Digiritter der ersten und zweiten Generation zum Strand, ein Picknick nach langer Zeit die sie wegen der Schule verbrachten, es standen Zahlreiche Arbeiten, Tests und Klausuren vor der Tür die sie alle mit Bravur bestanden.  
Tai und Kari bereiteten schonmal ihren Teil für das Picknick vor, jeder sollte etwas Mitbringen.  
Kari schaute auf ihre Liste:  
„Ok gehen wir nochmal alles durch. Handtücher "  
„Eingepackt. "  
„Die Reisbällchen "  
„Eingepackt und verstaut"  
„Mein Bikini und deine Badehose "  
„Ziehst du die nicht hier schon an "  
„Kann dir das nicht eigentlich egal sein "  
„Ok, Ok. "  
Tai nahm sich seine Badehose und ihren Bikini, faltete sie und packte sie ebenfalls ein.  
„So verstaut. "  
„Weiter im Text. Sonnenkrem "  
„Drin"  
„Gut dann hätten wir ja eigentlich alles.. obwohl ...", ihr fiel etwas auf:  
„Wo sind Agumon und Gatomon ???", fragte Kari verwundert und etwas aufgeregt. Die Digimon waren ebenfalls eingeladen.  
„Die sind schonmal losgegangen, auch wen Agumon nicht grade heiß darauf war. ", antwortete Tai auf ihre Frage ruhig. Ihm war in letzter Zeit nicht grade wohl wenn es um die Digimon geht, dazu später mehr.  
„Ob ihnen wohl etwas passiert ist ... ?", Kari ist wieder mal besorgt... Vergebens.  
„Ach, ihnen ist bestimmt nichts passiert. Wir müssen nun aber auch los, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät"  
„TAIIII! KARII "  
hörte man von draußen. Diese Stimme gehörte Sora.  
In der Eile schnappte er die Tasche und wollte rausrennen, hätte aber fast die durch ihre Sorgen in Gedanken versunkene Kari stehen gelassen.  
„Kari, nun komm schon! Sonst gehe ich alleine !", rief er ihr zu.  
Sie kam aus ihren Gedanken herraus und folgte ihm: „J-ja doch, warte Tai "  
„Tschüss Ma! "  
„Aufwieder sehen Mutter "  
„Auf wiedersehen Kari, auf wiedersehen Tai und einen wunderschönen Tag noch.", rief ihnen noch Papindramon zu, aber sie bekamen es nicht mit. Gawidramon war der Digimonpartner von Tai und Karis Mutter.

!! DIGIMONDATEN !  
Papindramon Level: Rookie Schmetterlings Digimon Typus: Serum 1.Attacke: Blütensturm

Beide rannten das Treppenhaus runter, öffneten die Tür und sahen auch schon Agumon, Gatomon, Sora, Joey und noch ein paar andere von den Digirittern vor der Tür. Manche waren aber schon am vereinbartem Treffpunkt, Matt zum beispiel der vorher noch mit seiner Band proben wollte.  
„Entschuldigt, hattet ihr lange gewartet ?", fragte Kari entsetzt. Sie hatte scheinbar nicht das Schreien gehört, sie war ja auch ziemlich in Gedanken versunken, vergebens wie nun auch sie feststellen musste.  
Ein leicht höhnisches Grinsen dem man die Worte „Hab ich doch gesagt" entnehmen kann, lockte aus Tai. Ein Schmerz schauderte in Tai auf, Kari hatte ihn ohne das die anderen dies mitbekamen gekniffen.  
Tai schaffte es aber grade noch sich zusammenzureißen, seine Schwester hatte einen schlechten Punkt erwischt und dies tat noch stärker weh.  
„Diese blöde kleine ...", fluchte er in sich, grinste aber weiterhin was seine Schwester etwas erzörnte, ihre Wut erfreute ihn doch etwas.  
Dies sind halt alltägliche Geschwisterprobleme, die anderen versuchten nun es zu ignorieren.  
„Also los !", schrie Davis „auf zum Strand "  
„Davis, "Tai erinnerte ihn an eine Tatsache:  
„Weisst du überhaupt zu welchem Strand wir hinfahren "  
Davis wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dummerchen, wir fahren zum Arikado-Strand. ", wies Kari ihn drauf hin. Ihr wunderschönes, wieder fröhliches Lächeln ließ Davis noch weiter erröten.  
„Arikado-Strand? Der berühmte Strand wo die Sonnenuntergänge besonders erscheinen sollen und die Stätte der Liebeserklärungen genannt wird ,  
T.K. wunderte sich, er dachte sie gehen zum Oststrand in der Digiwelt. Aber der Arikado-Strand ist in dieser Welt, in der Nähe von Tokio.  
„Belassen wir es dabei, ist ja eh alles schon entschieden. Joey können wir nun fahren ?", fragte Tai endlich abschließend nach einer kurzen Schweigepause, Joey hat die Zeit aber genutzt und war schon lange weiter, er hat den Wagen vorgefahren. Er hatte mit Kari, Sora und weiteren von den Digirittern alles abgesprochen. Somit war alles bereits beschlossene Sache.  
Der Mitwagen fuhr vor, ein großer Van in einem schönen Silber.  
Während das Gepack im Kofferraum verstaut wurde, reden T.K., Davis und Kari über die bisherigen Ferien.  
Es waren ja mittlerweile Sommerferien und dies wollten sie auch genießen.  
„Irgendwie niedlich wenn sie sich so freuen. ", bemerkte Tai.  
„Wie sie lachen erinnert mich ein bisschen an dich, Tai.", sagte Sora während sie wegguckt, sie ist rot geworden.  
Tai sagte nichts, er schaute sie nur kurz an, mit einem überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck und legte dann eine Hand auf ihre Schultern.  
„Komm, wir sollten langsam losfahren. ", sagte er mit einer ruhigen und männlichem Stimme.  
Sie drehte sich überrascht um, sah aber nur noch Tais Rücken der auf die Tür zusteuert.  
Sie blieb kurz stehen, ihre Gedanken am sammeln bis sie dann von Joey sie wieder aufweckte.  
„Wir fahren gleich ohne dich, also steig ein Sora, ich kann dich auch gerne hier lassen"  
„Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon ...!", wiederholte sie sich.  
Kari kicherte, sie wusste ja wieso Sora jetzt etwas genervt war.  
Beide hatten sich etwas für den heutigen Tag vorgenommen, extra für diese Gelegenheit.

Nach einer Fahrt die mit Spaß, Freude und Lachen schnell vorüber gegangen ist, waren sie am Strand angekommen.  
„Der Himmel ist schön, kein Wölkchen am Himmel, das Meer ist schö- ", wollte Kari ihren Satz zuende führen, wurde allerdings von Davis unterbrochen.  
„Ich bin mich schonmal umziehen! Bis gleich "  
Ein böser Blick bildete sich in Karis Gesicht.  
Ein weiterer Versuch von Kari den Satz wieder zuende zu führen wurde diesmal von Matt unterbrochen.  
„Hallo! Wir sind nun auch da "  
„Hi Matt. ", gegrüßte nun auch Tai Matt.  
Karis Gesicht jedoch wurde immer finsterer. Matt und Tai schauten kurz auf Kari, erkannten dann die Stimmung von Kari und wichen zurück.  
„K-Kari, ist etwas.. hehehe...hee...",stotterte Tai.  
Kari schritt mit langsamen Schritten auf beide zu.  
Sie ist von (bildlich) Flammen umgeben. Jemand tippte ihr an die Schultern, es war ein nur in Badehose bekleideter Davis. Er hatte ihre Stimmung noch nicht bemerkt.  
Platsch  
In ihrer Wut scheuerte Kari Davis eine mit voller Wucht. Dies war eine laute Backpfeife die es in sich hatte.  
Nun hatte Kari aber bemerkt was sie tat und hielt sich ihre Hände.  
„E-Entschuldige Davis.. Ich.. Ich war.. ", stotterte sie.  
„Nicht schlimm, Kari. Du warst ja scheinbar ziemlich wütend. ", versuchte Davis sie zu trösten, er nahm sie sogar in den Arm während sie ihren Kopf an Davis muskulösen Korper lehnte. Allerdings hielt er sich weiterhin die Backe, egal wie stark er tut, das war ein heftiger Schlag. Ungläubig was Tai gesehen hatte, fand er seine Sprache wieder. Dennoch war sein Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin ziemlich überrascht.  
„Kari hat jemanden geschlagen", weiterhin ungläubig stellte er nun seine aufgereihten Gedanken in eine entgültige Linie.  
„Ist für jeden halt das erste Mal. Kannst du ja bestimmt ein paar Lieder von singen, stimmts Tai ?", sagte Izzy mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Tai jedoch blieb weiterhin ruhig und lässig.  
„Behalt diese Kommentare für dich Izzy. "  
Joey wurde das etwas zuviel: „Können wir diese Streitichkeiten nicht auf Später verschieben ? Ich habe mich hierrauf gefreut, aber nicht darauf das wir uns hier entlos streiten. "  
Tai willigte ein: „Ok Kari, wenn du willst führe deinen Satz zuende.", die genannte Person weigerte sich aber unbewusst. Sie war mittlerweile über den Schlag hinweggekommen aber bleibt weiterhin in den Armen von Davis.  
Er löste die Umarmung jedoch wieder, tomatenrot im Gesicht.  
Kari lachte nur schelmisch.  
„Wird da jemand rooot ?", fragte sie lachend.  
„Du wirst in manchen Punkten wohl nie erwachsen, oder Kari ?", fragte Izzy mitfühlend für Davis. „Ach seid doch alle ruhig.", wendete Davis sich ab „Ich geh schonmal schwimmen.. "  
Mit einem Satz war Davis schon im Wasser, Izzy packte seinen Laptop aus und öffnete ihn. Yolei zückte ihr D-3 Digivice und befahl :  
„Tor zur Digiwelt, öffne dich "  
Mit einem lauten Geräusch kam ein Lichtstrahl aus Izzys tragbaren Computer und alle Digimon standen dort -  
V-Mon, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Armadilomon, Hawkmon, Wormon.  
(Dummes A/N: blubb Xx danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit)  
„Dank Gennai können wir nun alle in unserer Rookieform bleiben !", jubelte V-Mon.  
„Und ich bleibe weiterhin auf dem Championlevel ...", sagte Gatomon etwas entrüstet das man ihr derzeitiges Level niedermachte und man sie somit schwächer stellte als sie ist. Dank des heiligen Ringes ist nun ein Teil von ihr zurückgekommen, Gatomon war immer noch glücklich.  
Jetzt zogen sich auch die anderen Digiritter um schwimmen zu gehen während Davis weiterhin rumplätscherte. Die Digimon folgtem seinem Beispiel, nur Ken blieb am Strand und sonnte sich etwas. Er lag auf dem sanftem Sand, während Wormon neben im Tai sprang ins Wasser, Wasser spritzte durch diesen Sprung herum.  
Gekontert wurde dies aber nur von Veemons „Wasserpunch" wie er es so schön nannte.  
Dabei wirbelte er herrum und mit vollem Schwung ließ er eine Welle auf Tai zurollen. Aufwendig, aber Wirkungsvoll.  
Am leichtesten hatte es aber jedoch weiterhin Gomamon. Gomamon ist anführsich ein Wasserdigimon, deshalb hatte er die wenigsten Probleme mit dieser Terrain.  
Der Tag verging schnell, der Abend brach in langsamen, goldgelben Ton ein.  
Nach einem Tag voller Spass, Freude und Sport hat Matt den Grill ausgepackt und die aßen ein Mahl, während sie den Ausblick genossen.  
Kari und Sora ringten mit ihren Gefühlen, Kari aber machte nun den ersten Schritt.  
„Öhm Davis "  
„Ja, Kari "  
„Kommst du mal mit, ich will dir etwas sagen. ", fragte sie schüchternd.  
Sie deutete auf die nahe Erhöhung, sie sonderten sich so also etwas ab um ungestört reden zu können.  
Sora fragte das selbe, Tai folgte ihr direkt. Sora und Kari gaben sich unbemerkt einen glückwünschenden Blick zu und die vier spazierten zu der Erhöhung. Das Wasser brauste sanft gegen die Klippen.  
Im Chor sagten Sora und Kari :  
„Davis/Tai, entfindest du etwas für mich "  
Unmittelbar war der Kopf beider Jungen in einem solchen rot, das sogar eine Tomate neidisch geworden wäre. Solch eine Frage hätten sie nicht erwartet und sie wussten auch nicht was sie sagen sollten.  
Mit sanften Schritten ging Tai, der etwas direkter war, auf Sora zu.  
Er umarmte sie erst zärtlich, drückte sie dann aber hart an sich.  
„Ob ich etwas für dich entfinde? Du willst wirklich wissen ob ich etwas für dich entfinde? Ich empfinde für dich keine Freundschaft, ich empfinde keinen Hass für dich. Alles was ich für dich empfinde ist Liebe. Tiefe und fürsorgliche Liebe"  
Was man als „Ich liebe dich" werden kann, veranlasste Sora sofort Tai zu küssen. Ihr Mund stürmte förmlich auf Tais zu und sie fingen an, sich innigst zu küssen.  
Die restlichen Digiritter betrachteten dieses Schauspiel im Sonnenuntergang mit zufriedener und glücklicher Miene. Ein glorreicher Tag schien also zuende zu gehen.  
Davis schritt auch auf Kari zu, verunsichert. Ihm war noch nicht klar, ob es wirklich Liebe war die er für sie empfindet, aber wenn seine Gefühle wahr sind, so waren sie intensiv.  
„Kari... Ich liebe dich... ", brachte er herraus, mit einem leicht verunsicherten Unterton aber mit einem stärkeren Ton von selbstsicherheit.  
Kari und Davis schlichen förmlich aufeinander zu, bis sie sich schließlich umarmten und innigsten küssten.  
Es war ein einmaliges Schauspiel, das sanfte Licht schenkte alle dem nochmal einen romantischen Hauch.  
So wurde also aus einer vorherigen Freundschaft eine lange und durchdringende Liebe...

Eine etwas kurze, weniger spannende Geschichte wie ich finde. Naja, die Idee kam mir einfach in den Sinn und ich wollte das mal schreiben.  
Wo der Hentaiteil ist? Den sollt ihr euch selbst ausdenken ! Dies soll ein Anspurn an alle Phantasiefanatiker sein, denkt euch ein passendes Ende aus.  
Viel Spass


End file.
